


某一天

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 琳告诉我，于里昂热和桑克瑞德是一对恋人。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Kudos: 7





	某一天

其实拂晓的几位贤人之中，我对于里昂热知之甚少。

雅·修特拉看起来不可近人，但我倒常常有机会与她促膝长谈；桑克瑞德则总是在战斗结束后和我推心置腹，说起他流浪的过往，好像是只有于里昂热的历史深不可测，每每与他对话，都如同一杯浑浊的冷茶，无色无味也留不下半点记忆。

琳突然来信邀请我去身镜湖畔散步，恰逢赶来第一世界的几件事都已经完成，空余下来的时间就能如约而至。女孩正是性格纤细的年纪，低头盯着脚尖不知道该如何开口，我也不会催促，仅在她身后半步沉默地跟随。

“于里昂热告诉我……”琳小声地开口，几乎要被簌簌的花草细语盖过去，“他和桑克瑞德是恋人。”

我停下脚步，一时之间不知道作何反应才对。琳自顾自地走出好远才意识到我掉了队，急急忙忙折返回来，绕着我身边打转。她有些害羞地捏着衣角，脸上露出了后悔的神情，好像是不小心把约定好保守的秘密说漏了嘴。

“他们看起来像是幸福的一对。”原谅我在震惊之下只能这样作答，但琳似乎是因为我的豁达松了一口气，又慢悠悠地向前走去。她的视线时不时飘向笃学者庄园，在桑克瑞德不得不独自外出的日子，她就会被送来被于里昂热照顾，现在想来一切原来都顺理成章了许多。

“琳觉得怎么样呢？”我小心翼翼地试探着。

“我觉得是……很好的事哦。”琳的态度比我坦然，“暗之战士阁下并不能时时都与我们一起冒险吧，所以桑克瑞德能和于里昂热同行，就不会再总是露出那种孤单的表情了。”

我刚想反驳琳，她所说的并不是恋人的定义。只是一阵风拂起她绑着辫子的那丛橙发，我记起有一次撞见于里昂热为她梳发的情境，应景地有些好笑。

也没有关系，毕竟桑克瑞德确实不必再一个人面对和承受了。

后来我与于里昂热单独行动的一次任务里，那个秘密在我的牙间藏不住，不知怎么就溜了出来。

“你和桑克瑞德，真的是恋人吗？”

一对赤金色的眼眸看向我，于里昂热既没有被抓个正着的窘迫，也没有手足无措的惊慌，他依旧是如此淡然的模样，普通又肯定地点了点头。如此一来，便换作是我不太好意思，像个八卦的小报记者叽叽喳喳地窥探别人的隐私。

隐约还记得任务的内容是收集隆卡遗迹周边的样品，以便于里昂热研究拉凯提卡大森林的生态，所以我问这个问题的时候因为心虚而摔进了法诺村底部的某片灌木丛中。于里昂热眼疾手快地想要拉住我，只是那天我正好穿着一身的铠甲，又背着一副沉重的武器，结果是两人一起狼狈地摔了个七零八落。

我吐掉了嘴里的泥土与枯叶，着急想要摸出背包里的陆行鸟笛，却发现已经不知道掉落进了哪片密林中。好在通讯贝还能正常使用，在第一世界里相熟的冒险者同意前来解救，但他必须要从水晶都出发，让我们耐心等待。

“要是桑克瑞德在就好了。”我无意识的腹诽不小心诉诸于口，等到反应过来才后知后觉地看向于里昂热的表情，不过语气听起来不像是有意揶揄，他也没有显得嫌恶。

“他在安穆·艾兰一带。”过了很久，于里昂热那边传来轻声的回应，只是我也并不能明白这句话的意义。

我和于里昂热商讨了一下，但我们二人意见始终分歧不下，我想要留在原地等待援助，但他执意要先在四周探索自救。他打开腰间的提灯，借着微弱的光芒勉强可以辨认出一条扭曲向上的坡路。爬满了错落的荆棘，光是靠近就觉得后背一阵疼痛。于里昂热的眼神中暗示邀请，我讪笑着拒绝了他，指了指自己鼓鼓囊囊的背包：“刚刚采集的标本都没有弄丢，万一攀爬过程中污染了就白费力气了。”

他的表情中满是纠结，在斗争了一会之后总算是为了那几支宝贵的样本放弃了。我偷偷松了一口气，借着这样的机会和于里昂热又在休息中多聊了几句。果然不出几分钟，他又开始向我娓娓道来妖精族的起源故事和已知的隆卡历史推测。本想着听完这一段就巧妙地转换话题，好能再多问一些他和桑克瑞德的事，结果到了后来我全然没有了打断他的心思。

“所以你是说，隆卡帝国是一个崇尚太阳的国家，那他们的遗迹机关又为什么在地下……”

等到前来搭救的冒险者骑着大陆行鸟降落到我和于里昂热面前时，我还有些意犹未尽。

和桑克瑞德途中谈话气氛就轻松许多，我似乎是下意识觉得他更亲和，但一提起了于里昂热的事，他竟板着脸生气起来，我从来没有见过他这样的表情，一时之间有些不知所措。

回到悬挂公馆的一路上，他都没有出声，沉默像是一道墙壁，我和他站在悬挂公馆的走廊上，各自挂着为难的表情。这几年以来，桑克瑞德已经变了许多，像是现在这种赌气般的幼稚行为，还以为早就不会发生在他的身上。

“桑克瑞德，你和于里昂热都是我的同伴。那句话没有别的意思，只是……想要关心一下我的同伴。”我的道歉听起来有些扭捏，但也算是示好的意思，桑克瑞德怎么也不是小心眼的人，我如是想道。

站在对面房间门口的男人手上攥着一把钥匙，好像是要捏成粉末的气势，我有些担心地想要提醒，但他向我挥手过来：“我并非在责怪你，英雄阁下，只是我有时也会问自己，我和于里昂热究竟是否真正能算的上恋人。”

哦，原来是有关于恋爱的抱怨，我假借着咳嗽偷偷笑了起来，即便是桑克瑞德这样年纪的人，也会为了少男少女般的心事而苦恼。

“桑克瑞德自己感觉不到吧，”我背起手像个老师一样侃侃而谈起来，“但是于里昂热谈起你的时候，会害羞哦。”

勉强算是吧……

桑克瑞德的表情中仍然有怀疑，但好歹抚平了他紧皱的眉头，他低头解开了自己的护袖，说出真心话时难免不好意思和我对视：“于里昂热很少会真正像恋人一样与我相处，我们在一起的时光总是充满了危机和冒险，把命托付在对方手上的信任。说起来很愚蠢，但是我很担心有一天这个世界不再需要去拯救，生活里只剩下平凡和普通，那时候，于里昂热还会选择我吗？”

我对桑克瑞德的坦诚吃了一惊，大概是这个特别的夜晚，月光也照盈了他那颗顽强之心的背面，柔软又温暖地映在银晖下。

“在我看来，那是当然的事。”我毫不犹豫地回答，不是想要安慰人的谎话，而是我真心地如此认为，也如此坚信。

因为我在桑克瑞德的脸上，看见了那天我向于里昂热提起他时，同样的表情。

我和拂晓的贤人已经共度了几年的春夏，也熬过了许多艰难的秋冬。就连后来才加入战斗的于里昂热，现在也是值得把背后交给他的伙伴了。

但有时塔塔露陪我回到沙之家，尘埃中点点的熟悉气味会让我幻想这样的画面：在萨雷安某一天的清晨，路易索瓦与救世诗盟的成员们围坐在了一起。还没开始讨论课题之前，莉瑟在门口与帕帕力莫和伊达挥手道别，敏菲利亚调侃桑克瑞德和于里昂热总是太过亲密，而穆恩布瑞达大笑着同意。

那是这个世界存在过某一天，也是我从未见证过的某一天。

END


End file.
